One Piece Characters X OCs: Lemons
by Fire Wolf Queen
Summary: Different One Piece characters X OCs paired for some fun times. More to come at a later date if requested.
1. Fun Time During Office Hours

"Oh come on Benn! It's Saturday night! Live a little! This is going to be a blast!" Shanks said as he threw an arm over Benn's shoulders.

Benn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, saying, "Don't care. Crazy shit always happens when you're involved Shanks."

Shanks waved his hand dismissively and yanked Benn into a strip club before he could say anything else. Shanks grinned happily and slid into one of the booth stationed around the large stage. Benn glared at Shanks as he was moving to sit down.

"What's with the sour face mister. Need some special attention from a female probably. So you're going to come with me." A woman said behind Benn. She slipped her arms around his and smiled sweetly up at him as he turned to look at her.

"There's really no need for that miss. I was just about to leave." Benn told her honestly. She pouted up at him and pressed more into his side before sliding her fingers along his abdomen.

"You don't have to leave just yet. We could get some rum to drink and move our conversation to my office for some privacy. Get to know each other better." The woman said softly.

Shanks grinned widely at Benn and aid, "Go for it Been. Have some fun. You're such a stick in the mud."

Benn shot Shanks a look and followed after the woman toward her "office" as Shanks laughed loudly. Shanks settled back in the booth and placed his order of drink before glancing up at the stage as the lights were cut off. He raised an eyebrow as music started playing and grinned as one of the other girls slipped out of the curtains, swaying her hips along to the beat.

Shanks watched the girl dance and sing along to the music. He shifted in his seat some as her movements became more erotic as she danced, earning whistles from the other males in the club.

The female smirked slightly when she caught sight of Shanks sitting in one of the booth's and made her way down the steps toward Shanks before sliding her hands along his shoulders causing him to jump in slightly surprise. SHe ended the song and handed her mic to the stage hand walking by her before wrapping her arms around Shank's neck. "Here again Shanks, darling."

Shanks rested his head back on her shoulder and kissed along her jaw, mumbling, "I always visit when you sing Sofia, sweetheart."

Sofia loosened Shanks tie and hummed softly. "True, true. So our usual round of fun or am I all yours tonight?"

Shanks glanced up at her and gave her the puppy eyes, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "You promised me full time and a special dance since later time."

"I did promise since I had to leave early to look after my sister." Sofia said softly. Shanks nodded and kissed along her jaw.

"Yeah. How's your sister doing now?" Shanks mumbled as he watched Sofia walk around the couch pulling the string to the booth's curtain. She sat down on the table in front of him, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands.

"She's doing a lot better. But we're still waiting for insurance to pay for the surgery she really needs soon." Sofia sighed softly stretching her legs out and resting her feet in Shanks' lap.

He lightly rubbed his hands along her legs and gently brushed his lips along her thighs. She hummed softly and uncrossed her legs. She rested her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back until his back hit the couch cushions. She smirked and slid onto his lap, straddling his waist. "Oh no dear. There's something special in store for you. Now do a good boy and lift your arms over your head for me."

Shanks hummed softly and raised his arms as she asked him to. She lightly kissed and leaned over, pressing her chest into his face as she secured his wrists in the handcuffs in the back of the couch. Shanks tugged at his hands and pouted up at her as she moved back to sit on his lap properly. "What's with the handcuffs love?"

Sofia hummed softly and ground her hips into his, smirking as he groaned. "You wanted special attention. Then I'll give it to you."

Shanks opened his mouth to answer and groaned a response as Sofia pressed harder against his grinning erection. Sofia hummed and nipped along Shanks' neck as she started rocking her hips into his. Shanks tilted his head back and started rocking his hips back into hers, panting softly. He shifted in his seat at the tightening of his pants. "Love would you please…"

Sofia hummed in thought and shifted to sit back on the table. She slowly trailed her fingers down his chest before stopping at his belt. "Before I do that, how about we move back to my room?"

Shanks nodded and watched her walk around the couch to the handcuffs. She unhooked the chain and helped Shanks stand up. He followed after her and snagged a set of cuff keys while they walked past them. He hummed softly, fiddling with the cuffs and keeps his hands behind his back as she leads him to the bed. She lightly kissed him and squeaked in surprise as shanks pushed her onto the bed and pinned her hands above her head. He smirked lightly at her and looped the cuffs around the poll of the bed before cuffing her hands.

Sofia pouted up at him and tugged at her hands. "This isn't fair. You're supposed to be handcuffed darling."

"Hmm…Well sorry love but I want to try something it kind of requires you to be like this." Shanks mumbled softly into her ear. She shuddered softly and watched him stand up before he made his way to the fridge in the corner. Sofia hummed softly and shifted her legs.

"What are you grabbing, darling? Some chocolate syrup or whipped cream? They're both in the door." Sofia called softly. Shanks chuckled softly and grabbed the can of whipped cream and bottle of chocolate syrup before bumping the door shut and walked back over to Sofia. He ran the can of whipped cream along her side and hummed softly as she gasped, arching her back in surprise. He set the bottle between her legs and she mewled at the cold temperature against the warm area. He crawled over her and slowly kissed along the edge of her bra, licking down the middle of her chest. Sofia moaned softly and shifted her arms, trying to tangle her fingers into his hair.

He smirked up at her and slipped his hand behind her back before unclipping bra. Shanks pushed her bra up to her hands and nipped along her neck, searching for her soft spot. Sofia panted softly and arched her chest into his hands when she felt his hands slide up to her chest.

"Love stop…ohh~…teasing." Sofia whined softly. Shanks hummed softly.

He smirked against her neck and slipped her panties down farther before sliding his finger against her core. Sofia gasped softly and arched her back before moaning softly. Shanks hummed and slide his fingers into her and moved his hand slowly. She moaned and bucked her hips to create more friction.

Shanks smirked down at her and pulled his hand away, causing her to whine. He sat up on his knees and started shaking the can of whipped cream before covering her chest completely in whipped cream. Sofia panted softly and blinked the haze from her eyes and she watched him duck his head down to her chest, licking up the whipped cream on her left breast. He hummed softly as she bit back a moan and held her arms down to keep her from arching up.

Sofia panted softly and rubbed her legs together, feeling heat and wetness spreading. Shanks continued licking up the whipped cream and started leaving marks on her chest. He smirked as she moaned louder and watched her chest rise and fall as she panted. He hummed and attached to her right breast, lightly grazing his teeth against his nipple, before twisting her left with his fingers. Sofia tilted her head back and moaned out as he switched sides to give equal attention. She rubbed her legs together more and gasped as Shanks slipped is leg between hers to keep her from rubbing her legs.

Shanks sat up when he finished playing with her chest and reached for the straps on the side of the bed before securing her legs apart while tossing her panties across the room. Sofia shuddered as cold air hit her warm core and let a small moan slip out.

She blinked the haze from her eyes and arched in surprise as he drizzled the cold chocolate over her chest, stomach, and legs. He ducked his head back down and sucked off the chocolate on her chest causing her to moan his name out.

"Da~ahh~rling! I~Ihh~…kno~ohh~...you're enjoying…ahh~~…yourself…but go-ohh~…get the…box of toys…please…" Sofia force out between moans. Shanks hummed softly and finished clearing off her chest before digging into the bottom drawer of the dresser. He began listing off the ones he set out and Sofia flushed darker and darker as he smirked. "Just grab one and stop listing them off."

Shanks chuckled softly and grabbed one and its remote before crawling back over her. Sofia twitched as Shanks slid the toy into her and pressed his knee against her to keep it in. She moaned out loud and ground her hips into his knee.

He focused back on licking up the chocolate syrup and hummed softly as she started wiggling her hips against his knee. He grabbed the remote beside her and switched on the toy causing her to arch up, moaning loudly. Shanks cleaned off the rest of the chocolate syrup and pressed his knee harder into her, bumping the level higher.

Sofia threw her head back and clutched the bars tightly, feeling the knot forming in her lower stomach. She moaned out loudly and moaned Shanks' name once the knot unraveled quickly.

Sofia panted heavily and moaned softly when she felt Shanks tongue licking up the excess around the toy, spreading her legs wider. Shanks slowly pulled the toy from her and wiggled his tongue deep in her, cleaning her out. Sofia moaned his name softly and whine when he pulled away.

She blinked up at him and tilted her head when he unlooped the cuffs from the bed post. "We're going to the showers." Shanks mumbled against the shell of her ear.

Sofia nodded slightly and followed after Shanks before glancing over her shoulder when he had her face the bench. He squeezed her hip and looped the chain of the cuffs on the hook over the bench causing her to lean over the bench. She climbed onto the bench, keeping her legs spread and rested her chest onto the cold tile, causing goosebumps to form.

Shanks smirked slightly and turned on the warm water before stepping forward and pressing his hips to hers. Sofia moaned softly as he rubbed against her and pressed back on him, urging him to move faster. He hummed softly and held her hips tightly before sliding into her quickly. She clutched the chain tight and moaned loudly as he moved quickly, kissing up her back. He shifted his hips mid thrust and bucked into her sweet spot. She nearly screamed out his name as she saw stars from the pleasure. "There! Hit there again please!" Sofia forced out.

Shanks help her hips completely still and continued bucking into her sweet spot. Sofia pressed her hips to his and continues moaned aloud. She moaned his name as the knot snapped quickly. He slowed his movements to drag out her orgasm and groaned softly as his own knot snapped.

He pulled away and helped her down before pulling her onto hi lap, straddling his waist. "How about a few more rounds love."

"Keep hitting the sweet spot and we can keep going all night long." Sofia mumbled back.

~~~Extended Ending~~~

Shanks lightly traced along Sofia's back and smiled softly as Sofia slept soundly. He gently pulled away from her and looked over the medical bills on the desk and wrote out two checks for her, one for the night at the club and the second for the surgery her sister needed. He slipped the second check into her bag and looked up when Sofia shifted.

"Darling, it's late why are you up?" Sofia softly mumbled.

"Just had to take care of something. I'm coming back to bed now."

"Alright."

Shanks smiled softly and climbed back into bed before pulling her close and dozing off.


	2. Submissive Bunny

"If the reason you called for me and Mihawk to visit to just go shopping. I'm going to turn around and tell Mihawk we're going home." Seraphina said as she followed after her sister, Kitty.

Kitty huffed and crossed her arms as she turned to face Seraphina. "It's not just for shopping. I haven't seen you in months and I just want to know how everything is going."

Seraphina rolled her eyes and said, "You called me yesterday. Not much has changed. We wake up, eat, train for a few hours then eat lunch or dinner and relax."

"That's so boring! Where's the fun? The excitement? The lovey dovey moments, Sissy? I want details!" Kitty stated, poking Seraphina's arm repeatedly. Sera swatted her hand away and reached over to flick Kitty's ear. Kitty ducked under her sister's hand and yanked Sera into a special store.

"Oh no. We don't need anything from here. I'm going outside." Sera stated, quickly turning around to head out. Kitty rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of Sera's shirt before pulling her up to the counter. Kitty ignored Sera's protests and grinned when a bubbly male bounced out of the back room.

"Hiya Kitty! What can I do for Doffy's little bunny today?" The male chirped happily, arranging the fur lined collars on display.

"Well Ryder. I'm looking for something for me then for my sister Sera here. But you need to get her measurements before I can start looking for me." Kitty said, grinning as Sera turned crimson.

"You are not going to get me one of those outfits Kitty! We're not even together!" Sera exclaimed. Kitty waved her hand and picked up a box with fuzzy handcuffs and blindfold, humming softly in thought.

"Oh please. Mihawk's waiting for the chance to jump you. I've practically seen him undress you with his mind while we were talking. You just need to nudge a little to make that dream you had come true." Kitty said, ignoring the heated glare Sera was sending her way. Ryder snickered at the two of them and started writing down Sera's measurements. Kitty explored the store and grinned when Ryder made a suggestion on an outfit.

"Why not go with the red lace up corset and skirt combo." Ryder called.

"Ryder you are the best. Add the box to the receipt for me while I find the right size." Kitty cackled happily as Sera turned darker.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Sera hissed at Kitty. Kitty simply grinned at her sister and shoved her into Mihawk's room.

"You'll thank me later for this." Kitty called before skipping off to her and Doffy's room. She smiled when she didn't see Doffy in the room and slipped into the closet before changing into the pink lace panties with a cotton tail and matching pink lace bra. She wiggled her hips in front of the mirror and smiled at the cotton tail. She pulled on the matching bunny ears. She giggled softly and bounded over to the bed before climbing into the middle of the large bed.

She smiled up at Doffy as he stepped into their room and he smirked as he held up the box she left in his desk. "Well well my little bunny wants to play tonight."

He crawled over her and she giggled softly up at him as she laid down on her back. "Take it you're on board for the new idea?"

"Hmm. Of course I am." Doffy answered as he ran his hands up her sides. She shuddered slightly in excitement and crossed her arms over her head as he opened up the box. He lightly kissed her jaw and looped the cuffs around a post in the headboard before clipping the cuffs around her wrists. She lightly tugged at her hands and he nipped her neck. "Ah ah you wanted to go with this."

Kitty moaned softly and tilted her head back as he continued to nip her neck. He pulled away when a mark appeared and tied the blindfold over her eyes. He smirked and slid his hands up her sides before slipping a hand behind her back and unclipping her bra. He slowly kissed his way down her neck and pushed her bra up to her hands. She shifted and panted softly as he kissed closer to her chest. She mewled softly as he nipped faded marks and rubbed her legs together some. He smirked and nipped harder before forcing his knee between her legs, pressing his knee against her. Kitty moaned softly and wiggled her hips against his knee, creating more friction.

Doffy held her hips still and licked over her chest before starting to suck causing Kitty to moan louder. She arched her back and ground her hips against his knee to create more friction. He nipped a mark on her chest and smirked as she mewled in surprise.

"Quite teasing me Doffy. Hurry up." Kitty panted out. Doffy hummed softly and slipped his fingers between her legs before running his fingers up the wet patch on her panties. She curled her toes and moaned softly.

"But I like teasing you, little bunny. You're not in the position to order me around right now anyway." He whispered in her ear as he pressed harder. She moaned louder and whine when he pulled his hand away. "How about we use some of your toys this time little bunny."

Kitty shifted slightly at the lack of attention and nodded slightly, panting softly. Doffy curled his fingers around the straps of her panties and slid them off of her before pulling away to reach for the box under the bed. He set the box beside her and slowly kissed up her thigh, smirking as she mewled softly and spread her legs wider. "I…thought we-eehhh~…were…going to play…with…ahhh~…the toys."

Doffy smirked and kissed up her thigh as her breathing hitched. He pushed her legs wider and slowly licked up. Kitty gasped and curled her toes as she moaned. He held her hips down as she tried to press closer and slid his tongue in causing her to moan out his name. She locked her ankles behind his head and gripped the handcuffs tightly as the knot formed quickly. He rubbed her thighs and flicked his tongue against her g-spot. Kitty arched her back and bit her lip to keep from screaming out as the knot snapped.

He pulled away, licking his lip, and mumbled, "Now we're going to use the toys but first those legs need to be tied down."

Kitty panted heavily and shuddered in excitement as he ran his hands down her legs before feeling him secure the straps to her ankles, keeping her legs separated. She flushed pink and shuddered as he slowly ran his fingers along her inner thighs. He smirked and dug through the box for a specific toy.

Kitty chewed on her lip and moaned softly when she felt him rub his fingers against her as he looked through the box. He hummed softly and grabbed one before sliding it into her. He pressed his knee against her and flipped the switch on a remote. Kitty moaned loudly and ground her hips against his knee as the toy started vibrating.

Doffy smirked down at her and bumped the switch up higher. Kitty threw her head back and arched her back, moaning his name loudly. He nipped her neck and smirked widely as her back turned rigid as the knot snapped. He pressed his knee harder against her and Kitty panted heavily, curling her toes tightly as she felt the knot tightening again. He suddenly flipped the switch off and she gasped for breath, whining loudly as the buildup of pleasure stopped abruptly.

Doffy nipped her ear and tossed the toy to the side. "Ah ah little bunny. It's my turn to pleasure you. And it'll be for the rest of the night." He whispered into her ear. Kitty moaned softly and nodded slightly.

"I'm…not going…to be able…to walk…tomorrow right." Kitty forced out as Doffy pulled off his shirt.

He hummed softly and dropped his pants and boxers over the edge of the bed before pressing his hips to hers. "Of course little bunny."

Kitty moaned softly and tried to wrap her legs around his waist before remembering the straps around her ankles. Doffy smirked and quickly bucked his hips into hers, starting their long night together.

~~~A Couple Weeks Later~~~

Kitty hummed happily as she lounged back in the lawn chair in the garden before grinning widely when she spotted Seraphina quickly heading her way. Kitty hopped up and raised an eyebrow at the wide grin and red face Sera had.

"You're going to be an aunt. Me and Mihawk are expecting a little one soon." Sera quickly explained, grinning wider as Kitty started grinning as well.

"That's amazing news Sera. See the outfit helped didn't it." Kitty said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Sera rolled her eyes and lightly rubbed her stomach as they talked more about the baby.


	3. Relaxing Day at the Hot Springs

Adrianna grinned widely and quickly pulled Mia down the gangplank of Shank's ship. Mia glanced back at the ship and tugged at her hands.

"Adri, I'm not too sure about leaving Rogue with Shanks. What if something happens." Mia said as Adri continued pulling her along.

Adri rolled her eyes and walked inside the hot springs inn. "Nothing bad will happen. Luffy and crew are here and we're going to visit with. And you need to get away for a little bit."

Mia sighed softly and threaded her fingers through her hair, glancing down at the ground. "I can't help it. Every time I go to sleep, it…plays like a broken…record. Having Rogue close helps, me know that a piece of him is still here with me."

Adri squeezed her hand tightly and mumbled, "I know but just for a few hours at least. Take a small break."

Mia glanced up at Adri and nodded slightly, continuing to follow after her. Adri smiled at the receptionist and paid for both her and Mia to claim a room to stay in. They headed to their assigned room. Mia looked around and waved slightly when she spotted a familiar face. She poked Adri's side and pointed down the hall when Adri gave her a look.

Adri looked down the hall and grinned widely before darting down the hall. "Robin!"

Robin looked up and smiled widely, holding up her arms to hug Adri tight. "What are you doing here Adrianna? I thought you were still sailing with Shanks after what happened at-."

"Yeah I am and so is Mia. We're both here but it's more for Mia's sake than mine. She's been busy." Adri quickly interjected as Mia wandered over to them.

Robin tilted her head curiously and asked, "Busy?"

Mia smiled sheepishly and said, "I told Adri and Shanks to keep it a secret but um…I wasn't able to sail for nine months. It wasn't long before Rogue was ready to sail."

Robin tilted her head in question and blinked when she pieced it together, smiling widely. "That's amazing news, Mia. I'm glad you're doing okay now. Come let's go climb into the hot springs to relax."

Mia and Adri nodded and followed after Robin toward the hots springs before stopping short when the inn manager walked up to them. He cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry to inform the three of you but each spring is only allowed to house two people at a time. We aren't the biggest hot springs inn so we have a limit."

Robin smiled politely and said, "That's quite alright. I'm sure the three of us could figure out who will go with who."

"I'm still very sorry about the inconvenience. I'm glad that there isn't any more issues. If there is anything else the three of you need then go to the front desk to ask for it.

Mia, Adri, and Robin nodded in understanding and the manager walked off to talk with the other guests. Mia waved her hand and said, "I'm going to get a massage. I saw the listing for it in the front. You two go ahead and climb into the springs."

Adri smiled and said, "Sure go ahead. Me and Robin will be fine."

Mia nodded and headed off down the hall. Adri stretched out and turned pink as Robin wrapped her arms around the small girl's waist. Adri leaned into Robin and turned a darker pink as Robin mumbled, "Do you want mommy to wash off your hair for you little one?"

Adri curled her fingers into Robin's top and shuddered slightly, feeling heat rising. "Please mommy. You do it better than daddy or papa."

Robin swiftly kissed Adri's cheek, causing Adri to pout, and grabbed her hand before continuing toward the girl's side.

Adri bounced into Robin's room in the inn and giggled happily at the heat coming from outside the room. Robin smiled and hugged Adri's waist, planting a kiss on Adri's neck causing her to shiver in delight. Robin hugged her closer and rested her hands on Adri's hips, hooking her thumbs into the elastic of Adri's shorts. "Do you want Mommy's help getting undressed baby?"

Adri wiggled in her spot some and chewed on her lip. "Please mommy."

Robin smiled sweetly and helped Adri slide her shorts down, running her hands along Adri's hips and thighs. Robin hummed softly and ran her fingers along Adri's inner thigh causing Adri to whine softly at the teasing gesture. Robin giggled happily and slide her hands under Adri's shirt toward Adri's bra strap. She easily unhooked the bra and lightly dragged her fingers forward under the bra before pulling the remaining clothes off of Adri.

"Mommy you're teasing me on purpose. I'm all warm now." Adri mumbled as she turned around to face Robin. Adri hugged Robin's waist neck after she had finished undressing and pouted up at her.

Robin giggled softly and pulled her closer, sneaking a quick kiss. "But you love it when mommy teases. Though you probably want something else now."

"I want to play with mommy now. I know this is your room." Adri said leaning into Robin. Robin chuckled softly and pulled away before slipping out into the hot spring. She smiled up at Adri and curled her fingers at Adri to guide her forward.

Adri giggled and slipped into the water before Robin guided Adri to straddle her waist. Robin smiled as Adri settled on her lap. Robin looped her arms around Adri's waist, pulling Adri closer to her. Adri giggled softly and hummed happily as Robin pressed her lips to Adri's. Adri loosely hugged Robin's neck and moaned softly as Robin slipped her tongue past Adri's parted lips.

Adri tangled her fingers into Robin's hair and tangled her tongue with Robin's to fight for dominance. Robin pinned Adri's tongue down and explored the familiar area, causing Adri to moan softly. Robin slowly pulled away and licked her lips, disconnecting the string of saliva that connected them. Adri blinked slowly and followed Robin, reconnecting their lips before asking for entrance.

Robin slowly slid her hands down to Adri's thighs and parted her lips, titling her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Adri darted her tongue in and explored the new area given before pulling back as a moan bubbled out. She gripped Robin's shoulders and rocked her hips into Robin's hand.

Robin kissed along Adri's jaw and dragged her fingers along Adri's core. She rubbed her thumb against the bundle of nerves causing Adri to mewl in surprise.

"Mommy, I'm really warm. Please play with me." Adri pleaded.

Robin smiled and lightly kissed her. "Okay baby. After this time, we'll move inside to cool off and continue."

Adri nodded quickly and buried her face into Robin's shoulders as Robin slide two fingers into her core. Adri moaned into Robin's skin and pressed her hips more into Robin's hand. Robin kissed Adri's neck and wiggled her fingers in Adri's tight core before sliding her hand in and out of Adri quickly. Adri curled her toes and gripped Robin's shoulders tighter as the knot slowly started forming in her lower stomach. Adri moaned out and rolled her hips into Robin's hand, urging her to go faster. Robin smirked and started forming marks along Adri's neck. She shifted her hand mid thrust up and felt Adri shudder, moaning louder. Robin moved her hand faster and continued focusing on hitting that one spot to keep Adri seeing stars.

Adri moaned out Robin's name loudly and gripped the side of the hot springs when she felt the knot ready to burst. Robin slid in the other two fingers and dragged her fingers over Adri's g-spot quickly.

Adri moaned loudly, back stiffening, and slumped into Robin when she relaxed from the amount of pleasure that hit her.

Robin sweetly kissed Adri's cheek and gently set Adri on the side of the spring before climbing out. She gently scooped Adri up and Adri hummed happily, nuzzling into Robin's neck. Robin giggled softly and set Adri on the side of the bed before kneeling down, resting her hands on Adri's knees. Adri shuddered at the cold air passing over her and moaned softly as Robin licked up the dripping water from her thighs.

Robin glanced up at Adri and continued down Adri's thigh. She pushed Adri's legs farther apart as She went and held Adri's legs still as she licked up Adri's wet core. Adri mewled in surprise and felt her legs twitch in anticipation. Robin smiled and leaned forward, licking over the bundle of nerves.

Adri curled her toes and pressed her hips closer to Robin. Robin hummed softly and pulled away. She gently pushed Adri to lay on her back and smiled sweetly at her. Adri blinked up at her in a daze and suddenly felt her hips and hands being pinned down to the bed.

Adri wiggled in her spot and pouted up at Robin. "Mommy, I can't move now."

Robin crawled over Adri and pressed their hips together, slowly rolling her hips in small circles against Adri's. "That's because I don't want you moving as we play baby."

Adri closed her eyes, mewling at each roll of pleasure, and nodded slightly.

Robin smiled and pressed into Adri, keeping her hips moving. She kissed along Adri's jaw and neck before forming her own marks alongside Benn's. Adri moaned and arched into Robin. Robin hummed and moved her way down to Adri's chest before attaching to a perk nipple. Robin twisted the other nipple in her other hand, while suckling on one in her mouth.

Adri threw her head back and moaned out, rubbing her legs together as she became wet again. Robin smirked and switched sides to give both breast equal attention. Robin pulled away completely, pulling a needy whine from Adri.

"Hold on baby. Mommy's getting something you'll love." Robin called as she dug through her bag. She pulled her special bag out and set it by Adri, giggling as Adri pouted. Robin lightly kissed Adri's stomach and kneeled down once she had a toy she wanted. She pressed the tip of the toy against Adri's entrance and switched on the vibrating toy. Adri gasped and arched her back, moaning out, "More mommy. I want more!"

Robin giggled happily and slowly slid the toy more into Adri's tight core. Adri tugged at her hands and tried to buck her hips, moaning. Robin pressed her knee against the toy and smiled down at Adri.

Adri ground her hips into Robin's knee and moaned out. She pressed her face into her arm as she felt her face and chest flush red as pleasure kept building higher and higher. Robin slowly kissed along Adri's neck and jaw and pressed her knee harder against the toy causing Adri's back to stiffen as the knot snapped. Adri moaned loudly, close to a scream, and gripped the sheets tightly.

Robin smiled and switched off the toy before sliding down, kissing along Adri's side. Adri panted heavily and squirmed some in her spot. Robin giggled softly and kneeled back by the bed and licked up the juices covering Adri's thighs and slowly slid the toy out.

Adri moaned softly and closer her eyes as Robin continued to lick up the juices. Robin glanced up at Adri and enclosed her lips around the bundle of nerves before starting to suckle. Adri arched up and gasped loudly. Robin continued to suckle on the spot and shifted legs together as she continued to listen to Adri moan out her name. Robin wiggled her tongue into Adri's core and trailed her own hand to her own throbbing core.

Adri moaned louder and tried to buck her hips before feeling her legs pinned completely still.

Robin swirled her tongue in Adri's core and moaned softly into Adri as she began to move her own fingers in and out of her won core. She felt Adri shudder and Adri's core clenched around Robin's tongue before pushing her tongue deeper into Adri, wiggling it against her g-spot.

Adri threw her head back moaning Robin's name at the top of her lungs and flushed pink as Robin slurped up the juices spilling out.

Robin leaned back and closer her eyes, moaning louder as she rocked her hips into her quickly moving hand. Robin gripped Adri's thighs tight and tilted her head back as she slowly rocked her hips to drag out the long awaited orgasm.

Adri wiggled and blinked hazed at Robin. "Mommy, I want a taste please."

Robin chuckled breathless and climbed over Adri, gripping the headboard. Adri quickly grabbed Robin's hips and pulled her closer as Adri quickly licked Robin clean. Adri moaned happily and slid two fingers into Robin's core, circling her tongue around the nerves. Robin gripped the headboard tighter and moaned softly.

Adri looked up at Robin with half lidded eyes and started suckling the nerves before moving her fingers faster, scissoring her fingers. Robin tilted her head back and moaned out.

"Ah~! There, baby, ke-ehhh~! … Keep rubbing that spot~~!" Robin forced out between moans. Adri continued to suckle and blindly reached for the toy before switching it with her fingers. Robin wiggled her hips some and gasped, leaning into the headboard as Adri turned the toy on high.

Robin moaned into her arm repeatedly and felt her legs start shaking as the pleasure climbed higher. Adri licked up happily and pulled the toy after Robin's back turned rigid from the intense orgasm. Adri cleaned Robin up and Robin slumped into the bed beside Adri.

Robin smiled sleepily and pulled Adri closer, gently brushing Adri's hair back. Adri hugged her waist back and smiled softly up at Robin.

"Mommy, can I have some milk before bad?" Adri mumbled softly.

Robin giggled softly and shifted to lay on her back. Adri tucked under Robin's arm and attached to Robin's right breast before starting to suckle. Robin smiled softly and held Adri close. Adri tucked her arms to Robin's sides and relaxed into her.

~~~ Extended Ending ~~~

"Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, and Robin, I'd like all of you to meet Rogue. She is mine and Ace's child. I was unavailable cause of this little one." Mia smiled shyly as she held Rogue in front of the strawhat crew. Luffy blinked and grinned widely, laughing happily.

Nami cooed softly and said, "She is so adorable. But why call her Rogue, Mia?"

"Well that's cause Rogue was Ace's mother's name. Sissy promised to name the little baby Rogue if she was a girl and guess what. Little Portgas D. Rogue was born." Adrianna giggled as she explained. Mia nodded and gently held Rogue closer to her.


End file.
